


Snowflakes

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [7]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Disturbing Imagery (not too disturbing), Dystopia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A deliberately cliche, over stereotyped, probably offensive in some way date between two beautiful... pieces of ice...?





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired and kind of having an existential crisis when I wrote this, so it's overly cliche (deliberately) and has an angsty twist.
> 
> The characters are named after Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean because I watched Dancing on Ice before writing this and it inspired me (interesting coincidence that I got this prompt on the day that the first episode of Dancing on Ice airs)
> 
> TW for flesh and blood (not violence- it's a part of the AU)

It was 5pm on a Saturday, and Jayne was sitting in her room feeling more excited than she ever had before in her life. She was going on her first ever date with the love of her life. She felt water rise to her cheeks as they went cold and she grinned in delight. Christopher was going to arrive any minute, and then they were off!

The doorbell rang and she raced downstairs. She had chosen to wear a miniskirt and low lying t-shirt which showed off just enough of the ice of her stomach to look tempting but not desperate. She was worried that she might look fat and unappealing or (even worse) like some kind of attention seeking tart, but she pushed her worries to the side and opened the door. Chris was there.

He looked incredible, just as she'd hoped. He was dressed quite casually in a simple hoodie with skinny jeans, but his chiselled jawline and gleaming icy stare sent her heart into rapid palpitations as her water ran cold. He shot her a devastating smile and she wondered if God had sent him down from the heavens to bless her.

"Hey Jayne. Ready to go watch some winter sports?" His voice was perfectly seductive and she wondered if she was going to swoon. She loved him so much she could die for him already and she wasn't even out of the door yet.

"Sure, whatever." She replied, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. He took her hand in his as she internally screamed at the soft, freezing sensation of his ice touching hers and led her into his car, and off they went.

When they arrived at the flesh hockey rink and had their tickets punched, Jayne couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She squeezed Chris' hand, grinning from ear to ear at his smile towards her. They took their seats and talked about everything from yesterday's blood storm to the scores on the last flesh hockey game they'd seen.

Finally, the hockey players slid out onto the flesh, sending a stream of blood wherever they went. The puck slid easily over the blood slicked flesh, and very soon their home team won the match and both ice cubes cheered, hands intertwined as their cheer became a roar amongst the crowd.

As they left the stadium, Jayne felt that the night couldn't get any better. "I wish that I could go out on the flesh one day and listen to the crowd scream my name." She sighed blissfully. Chris moved in front of her, catching her cool gaze in his.

"Maybe you could." He whispered cryptically before grabbing her hand and dragging her off before she could protest.

When Chris stopped her, Jayne looked up to see that they had arrived at the local flesh rink. Her eyes widened to saucers and her mouth hung wide open. "A-are we going flesh skating right now? Seriously?" Her voice began to fall apart near the end.

"Yup. And then afterwards we can eat some flesh cream together..." he said flirtatiously. She squealed in delight and raced inside to get ready.

The rink was busy since it was Saturday and no one was in school. Icicles flew by on steel blades, coating the flesh in a beautiful shade of gleaming crimson. Jayne rushed to the flesh, Chris joining her soon afterwards, and they skated along. She wobbled at first, not quite sure what she was doing, but in two seconds she was a professional flesh skater and master of the art.

With the crowd cheering her name, she held Chris up in a lift and sent him flying around the rink before finally setting him down, blood coating his body as they grinned at each other.

They ate delicious flesh cream at a fleshery in town to finish off the date. Jayne was glad that it had gone so well- it really had been perfect. As Chris walked her home, she sighed and wished that it could have lasted longer. They reached her driveway, and he leaned down towards her.

"Thank you Jayne." He whispered, lips nearing hers. A faint twinge of panic rose in her chest, but it was soothed by Chris' presence. This happened to all ice cubes. She couldn't prevent it and it would be foolish to try.

"Wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She smiled sadly as she took his lips in hers.

Heat shot through her body, burning and sudden. The fire of true love burned her from the inside out. This was no cold flush. Love soared through her like acid, tearing her apart. The pain was unbearable and she was crying, crying so hard because she didn't want to die, Oh God she couldn't die!

And then it was over. A cool, exhausted sense of calm washed over her, and she knew that her time had come. Soon enough, a brand new Jayne would appear to replace her, and life would move on.

She hadn't meant to take her crush this far. She wasn't supposed to find true love like that. And now she had killed them both.

The lovers melted softly, water mixing together as they hit the concrete of the road and were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, ice cubes (icicles? I didn't really decide) can stay alive unless they find their true love. Kissing their true love creates enough heat energy to power a whole town, but also melts and kills the lovers in the process. They are psychologically compelled to do this and physically incapable of stopping it.
> 
> Yeah, I have no idea if that makes sense or not and I'm guessing it doesn't. Sorry.
> 
> Prompt- Ice AU- Two ice cubes on a date involving hockey, roller skating and cream
> 
> When I wrote the prompt, I meant that the stuff they were doing would sound normal but also be something that could be ice-related, but in the oneshot I just swapped ice and humans over.
> 
> Original Number- 225.


End file.
